Two Spirits, One Soul
by 13girl
Summary: A young weapon by the name of Servex is under as much pressure as ever to find a new meister, but no one seems to care that he doesn't want one. He already feels the pressure of the darkest secret he could possibly hide. He must decide whether to dwell in his darkest past, or fight that which threatens the world.


Servex sat on a roof top gazing out at the school. DWMA, the school focused entirely on meisters and weapons. Most people adored it. They were excited to learn and get matched up. He, however, hated it. He wanted to leave forever. With a deep breath he turned his head to the endless scene behind him. If he left, he may be free but he would have nowhere to go. Why was freedom so hard to achieve?

Just then he heard someone approach. "Hey, Servex, what are you doing up there?" The person called. Servex grumbled to himself. _Great, he's here._ Servex leaned over the edge and looked down at the boy below him. He recognised him from classes. He had short, styled red hair and dark brown eyes. He had a long string of silver coloured beads wrapped around his arm that was blocking out the gleaming sun. His face was dotted with freckles, a tattoo of a black arrow below his right eye. Everyone knew it would have been painful to do, but he did it anyway. Servex rolled back and landed on the roof.

"Leave me alone Crymson!" He snapped. The boy scowled at that. He looked for a way to scale the building.

"You know Shinigami will be pissed when he learns you are trying to run away," he called out. Servex rolled his eyes.

"I am pretty sure its humanly impossible to for him to get mad, he's so goddamn happy all the time," he refuted. Crymson gazed at the sky for a moment in thought.

"That may be true, but you still snuck out and when you sneak out you try to leave," he reasoned. Servex sat up quickly and looked over the edge.

"I've never actually left!" He huffed.

"You would have had I not dragged you back kicking and screaming so many times," he added. Servex huffed at him and crawled into the centre of the roof.

"Whatever. Look, just leave me alone," he muttered. Crymson spotted a collection of boxes and jumped on them before leaping onto the roof. He walked over to Servex who was lying on his stomach, gazing out at the desert horizon. Crymson sat down beside him quietly.

"Look, I know you don't want to find a new meister, I get it, but you shouldn't just leave like that. Shinigami is just trying to protect you," Crymson explained. Servex simply rolled his eyes.

"No, he is protecting everyone else by holding me hostage at school. Look if he wanted everyone to be safe he'd let me leave," he muttered bitterly. Crymson sighed and stood up.

"Do I have to drag you back by force again?" He asked. Servex laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that," he challenged. Crymson accepted the challenge and grabbed Servex by the arm, pulling him to his feet. Servex tore himself from Crymson's grip and stumbled back. He shifted his arm into a scythe. His scythe held similar looks to himself. The blade was two-coloured, blue on top, mint-green on the bottom. The two colours were split by a thick black line that ran straight through the centre before zig-zagging to the end. Near the top of the blade there was a black semi-sphere with a green 'x' coloured much like the green on the blade. The green and blue matched his hair: his hair was blue in the back and sweapt to the left while his bangs were green. It made sense, a weapon often matched in both forms.

Servex pointed the blade at Crymson. "Watch yourself, your weapon isn't here to protect you," he warned. Crymson laughed.

"I don't need my weapon to defeat you," he taunted. Servex took no hesitation and ran towards Crymson. Crymson leapt over Servex, spinning slightly then landing on his feet. Servex stumbled a bit having meant to attack Crymson. His blade stabbed into the roof and he grunted. Crymson turned to him.

"You know after all this time you'd think you'd learn better. You're too aimless when you charge, you go head first without thinking first. You should really fix that," he instructed. Servex stood up and turned to him.

"Don't preach to me, you sound like your damn father," he growled. Crymson laughed.

"I can't help it, like father like son!" he taunted. "Plus your just too easy to preach to, there's so much wrong with you." Servex charged again but this time Crymson went to the side to dodge. When he moved Servex stabbed his scythe arm into the roof before kicking his legs up. With the slight twist of his body he managed to catch the Meister right in the chin. Crymson stumbled back in surprise and grabbed his bottom jaw. "Alright, that was a good hit," he muttered. Servex pulled out his blade.

"I told you not to preach to me. All your preachings are lies," he muttered. Crymson released his jaw and grinned.

"Oooor I'm just _really_ good at it," he countered. Servex quickly shifted his blade back into a hand. He dashed forward and planted his hands on the ground before kicking his legs up. He grabbed Crymson's head with his lower legs before throwing himself back the way he came. He managed to flip Crymson over him and smash him into the ground. Crymson gasped in mild pain as Servex landed on his feet. He lowered his right knee on Crymson's arm before reforming his blade, resting it at Crymson's throat.

"That's what you get for being so cocks. Now just leave me alo-" suddenly something flew out of nowhere and hit Servex in the head. Servex rolled off Crymson, his blade gently gliding across the soft skin. Crymson quickly got up and grabbed the hilt of the flying object, pulling it back and resting it's tip on the ground. He was now holding a large broadsword. Servex pushing himself back up and glared at the massive weapon. "Getting your ass saved by your weapon, how pathetic," he muttered. Crymson leaned against his weapon grabbing the area connecting his neck and his shoulder.

"Damn, you got me," he muttered. Servex's eyes widened a bit as he hurried over.

"I-I didn't mean you, are you okay?" he asked. Crymson released a smirk before quickly getting Servex into a headlock.

"Ha! Gatcha! You've always had a soft spot for hurting me. Get's you every time!" he laughed. Servex squirmed a bit.

"You liar! I didn't get you at all!" he snapped. Crymson pushed the tip of his weapon into the roof a bit before grabbing the same area.

"No, you actually did catch me. It's just a cut, though, nothing serious," he replied. Just then the broadsword morphed back into a person. It was another boy with short, slightly spiked blond hair. He had deep auburn eyes that seemed to shimmer with light. His looks made sense to his weapon as it appeared to be crafted with gold, though that was just the colouring of it. His outfit was even absorbed into the weapon form; on his arms he had what appeared to be red ribbon twirling up his forearms, attached at his white sleeveless zip-hoodie. This was mirrored in his blade which had a red stream twisting up it, built into the blade. Around his waist he wore a rope like a belt.

"Damn you Servex, hurting my partner like that! I swear, you're too much hassle!" the boy growled. Crymson looked at him.

"Calm down, it's not his fault entirely. Now help me get him back to the DWMA," he decided. The boy mumbled to himself sourly as he removed the rope on his waist and used it to bind Servex's hands. Servex looked at him.

"Oh, come on, isn't this a little extreme?!" he exclaimed. When he was properly bound Crymson let go.

"With your behaviour nothing is to extreme," he replied. The boy picked Servex up and disended the roof via boxes. Crymson followed behind him as the two began heading back. Servex had the a face of utter disapproval as the walked. At one point he looked back at Crymson who was still holding his cut. His face became sad.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Crymson looked at him.

"Mmm? Oh, yeah it's fine. Seriously, I'm just trying to get the bleeding to stop," he replied. The boy shook Servex a bit.

"I aghta beat you for hurting Cry like that!" he sneered. Crymson lightly hit his weapon's shoulder.

"Stop it Karm, it's your fault too, y'know! Servex wouldn't have hurt me had you not attacked him so suddenly," he countered. Karm scowled a bit.

"You don't know that! You know he's so unpredictable with the-" Crymson shot Karm a sharp look and he quickly shut his mouth. Servex stared at the ground.

"It's alright, I know he's right. Damn, why don't you let me leave already!" he pleaded. Crymson pat Servex on the head.

"Don't beat yourself up for it. Trust me, it's better you're here with us and Shinigami than out alone. You'd have lost it long ago had we not been there to support you," he comforted. Servex looked at him with displeasure.

"Stop treating me like a kid, I'm a year your senior," he muttered. Crymson smiled wide.

"And according to the schooling system I'm three, so I get the respect here," he countered. Servex sighed and looked forward to see the DWMA. Karm set him down and herd him to the door. When they got to the door Servex changed his arm into a blade and cut the ropes. Karm stared at him wide eyed.

"Hey! That was my belt!" he snapped. Servex returned his arm to normal and walked in. Standing inside the front area was a woman. She was very tall a lean as she leaned against the wall. Her hair was a dark green that was tied back into a long thin ponytail. She was leaning against a wall until she saw Servex walk in. Her eyes brightened up as she hurried over to him.

"There you are! Oh, I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" she asked motherly. Servex looked at the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Crymson got hurt," he muttered. Crymson walked in with Karm and waved to the lady. He wasn't holding his neck anymore so the wound was exposed. A fine cut had been made right along the crease of the curve from neck to shoulder. It was bleeding quite a bit but he didn't mind. The woman quickly hurried over to him. She began checking his neck.

"My, that is quite the cut. Come to my office and I'll quickly tend to it, and Servex-" she turned around to notice Servex was walking away. "Hey! Don't walk away from me young man? Where do you think you're going?!"

"To bed! If I'm going to be imprisoned here might as well get it over with," he muttered. He turned to Crymson. "Take care of that neck, please. I'd hate for anything to happen." With that he walked away despite the woman's constant yelling.

Servex began climbing the stairs up. There were a lot of cases to scale before he reached the top. Not a lot of people went up here, but he did. He walked down the hall and around the corner until he came to a room. He carefully opened the door and turned on the lights. Inside was a bedroom. The bulbous light on the ceiling was the only form of light in the room. The windows were narrow and barely provided light or a view. The room was quite small and cramped. There was a bed shoved into the corner with its blankets scattered across the floor. The dresser in the opposite corner didn't have most of it's drawers closed as its contents were spilling out. Servex walked in and slammed the door closed. He heard a bit of ticking and turned to see a picture teetering off the dresser. He pushed himself forward and grabbed the picture before it hit the ground. However he collapsed to the floor landing on a pile of blankets with a gentle _thud_.

He stared at the picture sadly. In it was him when he was a bit younger. His hair was messier as it was strewn about but for the most part he didn't look that much different. He was being pulled into a neck-tightening hug by a girl. She was decorated with Bows and an adorable pink dress. She was grinning wide while Servex was blushing. He sighed as he stared at the picture.

"I'm so sorry Ilana," he muttered. A tear built in his eye. "So sorry."


End file.
